Waiting For You
by Hikari no Yami
Summary: -FujiRyo] Ryoma has left Fuji for America, how will Fuji cope? Please R & R. Constructive critism welcomed!
1. The Leave

Dedication: Echizen Ryoma's Birthday

Pairing: FujiRyo!! The Thrill Pair! (Might have some one-sided Dream Pair and one-sided Ah-Un Pair later)

Birthday Fiction Number: 2

Tennis no Oujisama Fiction Number: 2

Disclaimer: Does not own Tennis no Oujisama

* * *

Ryoma smiled a bit as he reflected on how today had gone by; it had probably been one of the best days of his life. His mother Echizen Rinko had insisted that Ryoma hold a party for Christmas and his 14th birthday today. Ryoma had refused at first but later on agreed and invited all the Seishun Gakuen regular tennis members from two years back when he was just a freshman. Of course all of them came, all but Tezuka anyways; Tezuka was studying aboard down in America planning on becoming a pro tennis player. But he sent his regards anyways. The party had gone by fairly smoothly with one another exchanging presents. But the best part of the day was what was happening now. The best part of the day was in his room lying in Fuji's arms. Ryoma frowned a bit as he remembered what was happening the day after but ignored it, today was today and he wasn't going to waste his precious time with the tensai. 

"Ryoma…" Ryoma jerked his head up a bit at the call of his name from the tensai. "Is there something on your mind?" His boyfriend asked with a touch of concern in his voice.

Ryoma shook his head as he stared into Fuji's endless blue eyes, "Nothing… It's nothing Fuji-senpai." He replied.

Fuji frowned sitting up straighter, "Ryoma…"

Ryoma sighed, it was no use hiding anything from Fuji, "I just… I… It feels so stupid to say it…" He frowned; he wasn't being his usual self, but then again, with what was happening tomorrow, who could…

"Saa… Ryoma… You don't have to tell me anything if you don't wish to." Fuji replied sensing that it was a touchy subject.

Ryoma shook his head, "I just wanted to ask… If something happens… If something happens to me… Will you wait for me?" He asked uncertainly and cursed himself for making it sound like a desperate plea.

Fuji smirked a bit the sadistic side of him was awakening, "It depends Ryoma-kun, there are plenty of other beautiful males out there… I could-" Fuji paused looking into Ryoma's eyes, they were filled with worry, "Ryoma… You know I'll always wait for you." He finished off as he kissed Ryoma on the cheek, "I promise, you have nothing to worry about."

Ryoma smiled a bit at this, "Thanks Fuji-senpai."

"But in exchange… You have to call me Syuusuke." Fuji added with a teasing smile on his face.

Ryoma looked at him as if he was crazy, "Yadda, Fuji-senpai is Fuji-senpai." He replied his mood lightening up.

Fuji pretended to pout, "Ryoma-kun!! Stop being so mean!! Don't you think Syuusuke's a good name for me?" he asked teasingly.

Ryoma shrugged, "Mada mada da ne Fuji-senpai."

The sadistic side of Fuji was now awakened, "Echizen-kunnn…" He drawled out, "You wouldn't like being locked up in the girls washroom again would you?"

Ryoma shivered at the memory of that… Fuji had locked him up in the girls washroom while he was visiting Fuji in his high school. Ryoma twitched a bit remembering the molesting females; thankfully Fuji had gotten jealous and saved him. But after that… Well… To say Fuji had taken a small interest in molesting and glomping would've been the understatement of the year. "Fuji-senpai… Don't you dare."

Fuji's eyes twinkled, "Maa Ryoma… Would you like the two of us in a closet instead? Or maybe the showers?"

Ryoma bonked Fuji on the head wondering what he had done to deserve a perverted boyfriend. The thought of the next day reminded him, Fuji had promised to wait… The least he could do was… "Fuji-senpai… I want you to take me."

Fuji smiled, "Take you where Ryoma?" He asked curiously.

"Fuji-senpai no baka, I want you to take me." Ryoma repeated actually quite aware at the growing red spots on his cheeks.

Fuji's endless blue eyes opened wide in surprise, "Ryoma… Do you know what you're talking about?" Ryoma nodded, "…I don't think so…" Fuji said uncertainly, "Ryoma… You're just not ready yet."

"Yadda!! I want Fuji-senpai now!!" Ryoma replied forcefully.

The tensai stared down into Ryoma's eyes and nodded, "Alright but once we start there's no going back remember… You can't have any regrets…"

* * *

"Go!" Ryoma screamed, "Go away!!" 

Fuji stood there standing, "Ryoma… I…"

"Go away!!" Ryoma exclaimed, "Get out of my house!"

Fuji stood there uncertainly before giving one last sad glance to Ryoma curled up in his blankets on the bed. "I'm sorry…" He whispered quietly before walking away.

* * *

"Ryoma!! It's time to go!" The Echizen mother knocked on his door. 

"Be right there…" Ryoma replied in a dull voice as he dragged himself out of bed wincing at the pain in his lower body region. He looked sadly around his room that had been packed up a few minutes ago. He sighed walking downstairs ignoring everything and just walked into the car.

As they drove towards the Narita airport Ryoma took in one last glance over the town of where he spent two years of his life in. He tore his eyes away, his last day was supposed to be the most precious one but… If only… If only…

* * *

Fuji cursed himself, damn it. Why was he such a fucking idiot?! How could he have done that to Ryoma? Damn it, he pushed his legs to run faster, he had to get to Narita's airport before Ryoma left. Fuji felt a pain in his chest, but why was Ryoma leaving? He didn't understand, Ryoma never told him either… (1) 

Fuji waved his hand out as a taxi drove closer. He climbed inside in a hurry, "Narita airport." Fuji winced on how his voice sounded so alien, even to himself.

Fuji stared at his reflection on the window, "Ryoma… Wait for me…"

* * *

"Hey kid!! You aren't allowed in there!!" Security guards exclaimed as Fuji Syuusuke rushed pass door after door. 

'Ryoma… Where are you? Ryoma!' Fuji ran even harder ignoring the dizziness in his head and the pain in his legs. He was soaking wet from the rain outside but he didn't care, security guards were also chasing him, he didn't care about that either. All he cared about was finding Ryoma. "Ryoma!" Fuji exclaimed as he saw the cap-wearing boy about the board the airplane.

Ryoma turned around his eyes widening as he spotted Fuji. "Ryoma!!" Fuji exclaimed again as the security guards finally got a hold on him. Ryoma stared at him a bit more before turning around and boarding the airplane.

"Ryoma…" Fuji stared at the retreating back as he was dragged back by the security guards, those eyes… Ryoma's eyes, they were so fill of hurt and pain… Did he do that? Fuji fell limp his eyes suddenly changing as well from surprised to a dull shade of blue, Ryoma was gone… He was gone forever… And it was Fuji who chased him away…

* * *

Security Guard POV 

It was really sad to see the kid like that; after we had caught up to him he just fell limp. It was like he just lost all his energy, like he didn't have the will to go on. His family was just as surprised as we called them to pick their son up.

He wouldn't even answer our questions, all he said was, "He's gone…" over and over again. One of us was even ready to hurt him but seeing that lost look in his eyes we handed him over to his family.

His family was nothing special either, no father, a mother and a sister. (2) I shook my head, "No, it's fine." I reassured his mother as she kept apologizing. The sister on the other hand didn't even seem to notice us all her energy and concern was going to her little brother.

The mother bid goodbye to us as they left with the boy. I pitied the boy, it seemed his was walking onto the darker path of thefuture.

I don't know why but I still remember his face, that hurt expression imprinted itself into by brain. The boy must've been a special one for an old man like me to remember him still 10 years after…

* * *

Yes I know, they're both very OOC but I wasn't sure how they'd act in a situation like this so… Oh, and what Fuji did? You're find out soon enough. ...Is anyone even reading this? ...Well... Short I know. Next update, Fuji Yuuta. 

(1) How Fuji found out Ryoma was moving? Well... > Just assume that he went back to Ryoma's house and found everything gone? > Sorry... > I write very crappy stuff...  
(2)Yuuta lives in a dorm in St. Rudolph and from what I've read Fuji's dad is often out working somewhere.

R&R if you have time to waste on my crappy writing. Criticism is always welcomed!!


	2. The Beginning of the Wait

I'm backkkk!! Well, thanks for all the advice guys. This chapter was going to be pretty short too but I decided to combine two of them to make it longer. I also tried to clarify a few of the confusing moments too.

* * *

Dedication: To my muses who just won't shut up. Oh and for all the readers too! 

Pairing: FujiRyo!! The Thrill Pair! (Might have some one-sided Dream Pair and one-sided Ah-Un Pair later) One-sided Fujicest in this chapter (YuuFuji).

Chapter: 2

Disclaimer: Does not own Tennis no Oujisama

* * *

The Beginning of the Wait

* * *

Fuji Yuuta's POV

I hate Echizen Ryoma, I really do. I hate him with a fighting passion for what he did to aniki. I used to respect Echizen but after he just left aniki like that, I can't help but hate him. Aniki said it was his fault that Echizen left but I didn't believe that for a second. Aniki would never hurt anyone he loved on purpose and he wasn't careless enough to make a huge mistake like that either. But now, thanks to Echizen, aniki's different; it wasn't a good change either.

It all started when I got the call from nee-san, she sounded really worried about aniki. At first I thought it was just her sisterly worries again but when I saw aniki I understood. He wasn't normal. He was just sitting there spacing out; he wasn't even smiling! It wasn't like aniki at all. But that wasn't all, he didn't even greet me, all he kept saying was, "He's gone… He's really gone…" in a depressed voice. It wasn't like the aniki I knew at all, it was like he was a totally different person; he stayed like that for weeks as well.

That wasn't even the worst part. The worst part was when he snapped out of his trance, when he began talking again. He acted like nothing was wrong, like nothing had happened, like he never knew Echizen. But every time someone brought up his name he would just smile and change the subject, he wouldn't even let out his emotions. Aniki never had a real mask that he hid behind, he just liked smiling (it was probably because it freaked a lot of people out too thought; but that's not important). But now he did, all thanks to Echizen. He wore it everywhere he went, smiling everywhere, he never got angry, or sad; all he did was smile. He wore it everywhere except his sleep.

In the night when I stayed at home I could hear his terrified screams, screams for Echizen to forgive him and come back. I could hear his crying when he woke up from those nightmares, the next day he would be even happier hiding behind the façade of his. I hated it, I hated his mask, and I hated Echizen for putting it there. As soon as aniki started wearing that mask we became more and more distant with each other.

Maybe it was as much my fault as Echizen's that aniki and I became more distant. I should've been expecting it, even if Echizen had never left. I had never tried to keep in touch with aniki before, it was always aniki who would invite me home, start conversations, call and visit. I just waited for them. My pride wouldn't let me keep in touch, my stupid pride. How much I regret that now…

There was a reason he never kept in touch anymore too. It was an accident that I found out really, I bet aniki never expected to see me in that bar.

Some people at St. Rudolph had decided to make a little visit, and they had invited me too, them dragging me there made it obvious that I never had a choice in the matter anyways. I had sort of expected that though. But what I never expected was to see aniki there as well, especially by himself. No wait, he wasn't by himself, not literally anyways, since he was surrounded by older drunk men and women. I can still remember it clearly. My aniki there, drunk and dressed in sluttish clothing surrounding by a countless amount of drunk older men and women. I could still remember how they he grabbed and molested him everywhere, and how he flirted with them urging them on.

My patience had snapped, I still remember that look on his face when he saw me grab on to him and pull him away. He had a guilty sort of look in his eyes even if his face showed nothing. I brought him home after that, I can still remember nee-san and kaa-san's shocked expressions along with pity.

I couldn't believe it, no I wouldn't believe it. I wouldn't believe that aniki had sold himself, his body; aniki would never do that, would he? But I learned later on that aniki had repeatedly visited that bar again and again before I found him and continued going after I had for him. From that day on I seriously thought about what had happened between aniki and Echizen; could it have been that horrible? Horrible enough to make aniki into a regular bar customer and prostitute?

Maybe it was all the pressure that was building up in aniki, the pressure from tennis and I. I had been a horrible brother to him, I really loved him too; he was my most important person. But my pride wouldn't let me show it, my stupid pride that won't let me show my worry now. But maybe, maybe one day I'll tell you of all this; but for now I'll just do what I can, help nee-san to help you and do anything in my power so you won't suffer as much. I'll watch from the sidelines as I see you and Echizen together again one day knowing that my chance had passed long ago.

* * *

Well that was the first part in Yuuta's POV, now for Fuji… Oh and just a reminder, all my work is Unbeated so… Heh…

* * *

Fuji's POV

It hurts, the pain really hurts. Not the physical pain, no, I was already used to this, men and women grabbing my skin tightly, going inside of me, no that pain was long gone. The pain that hurt was inside of me, no not my actual body but my soul hurt. My thoughts are haunted with your face, your voice, your hurt. I saw you everyday and it hurt more and more, so I drowned myself with alcohol. Alcohol numbed the pain but it was still there and it still hurt.

Maybe I was just hurting myself even more by doing this, by coming to this bar, by selling myself to others; but I didn't care, I deserved it for what I did to you. But it still hurt, especially when I'd shout your name out after being fucked. Each and every time I shouted out a name, it would always be yours and I would always wonder. I wondered why I couldn't do it when it was our first time, why I shouted Kunimistu instead of Ryoma.

Stupid aren't I? I had gotten over Tezuka 2 years before, in junior high; but yet 2 years later I scream his name in ecstasy instead of my lover's? I'm really the stupidest idiot ever aren't I? It had hurt you so much; I had hurt you so much. I saw the pain in your eyes, your voice showed it too. I bet you didn't like that, to be so sensitive that even your voice leaked it out.

Do you remember what you said before you asked me to take you? You asked for me to stay here, to wait for you no matter what happened. I promised you that I would wait for you no matter how long it took. I'm such a fool; promising that I would wait for you? I should've asked you to wait for me, to forgive me for doing such stupid things.

Many people envied me, my ability to do well in school and on the tennis courts. They called me a tensai so that they could feel better about themselves; so that they would be assured that I was one in a million. They couldn't be more wrong about me, a tensai? That was the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. If there was perfection, then I would be the farthest thing from it.

Most people envied me, but you didn't. You challenged me straight on, you made me strive to become better and better so I would always have something in common with you. I was planning on quitting tennis in high school, did you know? That was before you came along though, before you made me serious, before I fell in love with you.

I fell in love with you. It was slow but I noticed it; how I would get jealous of people that were closer to you, how I wanted to be your most important person. I noticed all of that and I knew I loved you. That's when I tried to get you to notice me, I started working harder in tennis, I also tried to involve you in my more humorous plots. It paid off. You had finally turned your interest in my direction. I approached you one day and I stole your first kiss. I still remember that day well and what you said to me after I kissed you. You smirked and you said, "Mada mada da ne Fuji-senpai." That's when I fell for you all over again. I fell for the confident, little bastard you were.

Now I know, I know what I will do. I'll stop drinking and get on with my life. I'll never sell my body again. I'll keep up my end of the promise and wait for you for eternity, even if you will never come back, I will wait for you. I'm waiting for you Echizen Ryoma; I'm waiting for you because I love you. Now I wait, I wait for you to come back to me, even if it takes an eternity, I will wait, I'm waiting for you to be in my arms once again.

* * *

Mwahahaha!! Fear the fluff! coughs Ahem, well, hopefully this chapter is better than the last? R & R!! Please tell me what to improve! begs my horrible writing needs critism!! 


	3. May 26th, 2005

Disclaimer: I do not own Tennis no Oujisama.

Note: Yes, it's another short, short chapter but it just wouldn't leave me alone!!

* * *

Saeki's POV

* * *

I've always knew that Syuusuke was good at tennis, he wasn't called a tensai for nothing but I never knew he was this good. Maybe it was because of him. Echizen Ryoma, that Syuusuke has changed so much. 

I loathe Echizen, I really do. I loathe him for what he did to Syuusuke. Maybe that wasn't the only reason; maybe I was jealous as well. No, scratch that, I was jealous of Echizen Ryoma. I loathed him for making Syuusuke as sad as he was but I was also jealous of him. I was jealous at how much Syuusuke loved him, how much he still loved him. Even though he had hurt Syuusuke so bad, Syuusuke still loved him.

He told me what he did, I made him tell me. I know what happened, how Syuusuke called out Tezuka-san's name during their, love making. I know this but I still loathed Echizen, I still believed that Syuusuke was hurt even more. I know this because Syuusuke would never hurt someone he loved on purpose, that he would hurt himself terribly if he did. He did. Yuuta told me, how Syuusuke, how Syuusuke sold himself. It hurt to hear that, to know that someone once so strong could become like that.

But Syuusuke stopped now, now he was what you would call a tennis maniac. Maybe maniac was a pretty harsh word to use but that was what it was like. Before, before the Echizen incident Syuusuke considered tennis as a hobby. But now, the Syuusuke now was a reining champion gold medalist in Japan's tennis society, in the top 10 of all of Japan's players. Within a mere 5 months, no, it wasn't 5 months. It was 2 months. 2 months since he started practicing tennis for serious, 2 months since he became obsessed around tennis. I asked him why before but he would always answer with this, "So he knows, he knows that I'm waiting for him."

Of course "he" was Echizen Ryoma. Who else could make Syuusuke so serious about tennis in where Yuuta had failed. Syuusuke's becoming a pro, a professional tennis player. I hate that, I hate that because Syuusuke was never serious about tennis. It was a passing hobby, but now he's clinging on to it, like it was his lifeline. I hate that.

I hate the new Syuusuke; he was so different, so much more serious about everything. Maybe I'm greedy, but I wanted the old Syuusuke back, the old Syuusuke who would always talk to me, the one that would hold me important. Of course I was probably still important to him but the one that holds his heart, it's not me, nor Yuuta; it was Echizen Ryoma, the one that had hurt him.

Maybe I'm just being greedy, Syuusuke's happy for the first time since Echizen left him. Well, he wasn't as happy as when they were together but he was still happy. I'll always loathe Echizen, but at the same time, I'll envy him. I'll envy him because he has everything I want, everything I'll ever want and need. That everything was Syuusuke, to continue on in life, to live life to its fullest extent all I needed was Syuusuke. Did that sound too possessive and obsessive? But regardless of what it sounds like, it was true, that was all I'd ever want or need.

But Echizen just threw it away, threw him away. But Syuusuke believes he'll come back so he probably will. I would be lying if I said that I wanted him to come back, but I sort of do, a bit. I want him to come back so I can see that smile on Syuusuke's face again, that smile that only HE could bring out. The smile I used to be able to bring out. But not anymore, Syuusuke's heart and soul, they'll belong to Echizen for eternity. Even if I'm only 16 and he's only 17, I know this. I know this because it's Syuusuke, and no one knows Syuusuke better than I do, no one, not even Syuusuke.

* * *

To the readers: Thank you all!! I love reviews, so prettiful (Is that a word?) to read. 

Oh and for Craze Izumi – Ack! I should clarify that shouldn't I? It was two months after Ryoma left! Sorry for confusing you!

Ack! It's a horribly short chapter around 700 words only! Sorry! But I couldn't think of anything else to write in Saeki's point of view. Did I capture his character okay? I'm not too confident about it, maybe a few pointers? Constructive Critism is always welcomed.


End file.
